


Shut My Mouth

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Anal, Canon, M/M, NSFW, Need, PWP, Rimming, Sex, blowjob, mature - Freeform, suggestion of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: Wonsik always feels he has to handle or manage Hakyeon, that he's too much.Until he feels like he went too far, and ends up making up for it in ways he didnt expect





	Shut My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i have always found them to be similar animals, despite the teasing and the annoyance of one of the other, etc
> 
> Am on twitter sometimes @vfixxion
> 
> I love comments, please feel free to leave them:)

“Shikkie, you have to stop teasing me.”

Wonsik looked up from his phone, his shoulders rounded from having sunk into the sofa. Hakyeon was way across the room, being fussed over by the stylists and recorded for their updates by their intern.

He glanced over at the others, and saw they were in various states of unreadiness for their stage.

Only he and Hakyeon were about ready, so he guessed this was why he was being singled out.

The intern turned to focus on him, prompted by Hakyeon’s statement.

“You have to call me Ravi on camera,” he drawled, affecting his most disaffected expression.

“See, this is what I mean. You just won’t be straight with me,” Hakyeon said, his face an annoying neutral UGH.

Wonsik dropped his gaze back to his phone.

The intern turned back to Hakyeon, and he was a little perturbed by the fact that Hakyeon was speaking very softly to camera, obviously about him.

He sneaked a peek, and saw Hakyeon all but wiggle his eyebrows at the camera. Then, he glanced suddenly at him, and his face registered surprise - covered quickly by feigned innocence.

Before Wonsik could look away again, their door opened, and a station staff member called their standby time. They all responded loudly, used to the rigour of acknowledging cues with clarity, a part of their training.

Wonsik saw the intern lower the camera, and Hakyeon’s flirty, smug disposition fall away like a shirt off his shoulders.

That slightly camp, sometimes matronly, often deliberately annoying thing that Hakyeon affected for the camera, was gone. In its place, something efficient, almost surgical, emerged. It was his real charisma, that he seemed to dumb down for the camera.

When Hakyeon stood, sliding the tips of his fingers proprietously into the band of his pants to make sure they were sitting smooth on his hips, it wasn’t the primping of an idol ready for show. It was the care of a man who knew he had power on the stage, something that emanated from his very being, that was latent in his muscles, in his carriage, in his psyche.

Wonsik turned his attention back to his phone, grumbling out loud that Hakyeon was hogging the camera as usual.

Hakyeon laughed that malty-smooth laugh, his smile self-deprecating as he nodded.

“I take my opportunities - but you never fight me for them,” he said pointedly, still smiling in his direction. Wonsik shrugged with his eyebrows, unwilling to make eye contact. He could see out of his peripheral vision that Hakyeon was coming towards him, and sighed loudly, putting his phone face down on his leg to look up at him expectantly.

He stood before him, his slight figure tall and elegant as he checked his hair in the mirror on the wall behind him, above his head.

Wonsik wondered how a man with so much ass could look so dumpy one moment, then slight and lengthy the next. He had to tear his eyes away from Hakyeon’s waistband, which he had adjusted just right, to sit just where his trim hips swelled at the top of his muscular thighs.

“What would it be like if you even showed half the enthusiasm now that you used to have for camera time,” Hakyeon smiled down at him as he adjusted the cuffs on his flouncy sleeves. Wonsik couldn’t help feeling that he was being teased.

“I couldn’t keep up with you, so I stopped trying,” Wonsik murmured, his voice lowering because of Hakyeon’s proximity.

“What are you two whispering about?” Taekwoon asked, from the opposite end of the room. He was staring at them both in the mirror reflecting them.

“Yeah, we can’t hear!” Jaehwan said from his seat next to Taekwoon. Taekwoon turned and came to stand next to Hakyeon. They both towered over Wonsik and looked down on him with an annoying smirk in their eyes. Taekwoon leaned an elbow on Hakyeon’s shoulder - an unnecessary thing to do by someone perfectly capable of standing upright on his own.

Hakyeon seemed to like it a lot, and he looked into Taekwoon’s eyes for a long moment before smiling back down at him.

“Wonsik accused me of hogging the camera, but he never takes the bait when I invite him to play,” he murmured, amusement in his voice.

“Yeah, “bait” is the key word there,” Wonsik said, wanting to go back to looking through his phone, but not wanting either of them to watch him look through it.

“It’s just acting. Fun. A game,” Hakyeon said, shrugging as he went back to checking his hair in the mirror. Taekwoon softly kicked his shin, and Wonsik tutted impatiently. Taekwoon made a show of being attacked, and backed off to go speak to Jaehwan.

Hakyeon plucked at the shirt he had tucked into his pants, making sure it bloused just so.

“I’m just kidding, Wonsik, I couldn’t care less how you are on camera,” Hakyeon’s voice had taken on a sombre note, and Wonsik was so surprised he looked up in spite of himself. He found Hakyeon staring down at him, none of the humour in his expression any more. Because his muscles were so relaxed, his eyes seemed like wide, open pools of curiosity, staring at him as if to glean some information from his features.

Wonsik felt as if Hakyeon was staring right into his innermost thoughts, and he didn’t like it.

“What matters to me is why you care so much,” Hakyeon murmured, his voice quiet. He cocked his head, looking at him, intrigued. Wonsik didn’t want to let on about anything, and schooled his features to look back at him calmly.

“Why does that matter to you?” Wonsik asked, staring back without blinking. He was aware it gave him a rather aggressive air, but he did not want to give. Not when Hakyeon was taking.

Hakyeon’s features, sharp in their neutral state, softened. His closed, plump mouth tightened as he smiled that smile of his, and Wonsik saw that familiar momentary turning down of the corners of his lips, as the muscles in his cheeks made two long lines stretching down to his chin. Wonsik knew the effects of that smile. It looked humble, modest. It drove their fans wild - because it was also knowing.

Hakyeon used his knee to nudge Wonsik’s leg. It took all his self-control not to react, not to pull away unnecessarily. He was too close.

“Because I am the leader, that’s my job, Ravi-ya,” he joked softly.

“You don’t have to lead me,” Wonsik muttered, regretting his words instantly. He said those words a lot, always a joke. But now, between them, it was a juvenile, knee-jerk reaction to Hakyeon’s care. He looked up at Hakyeon, concerned.

Hakyeon’s smile waned as he straightened up, but the humour remained in his eyes.

“I know that,” he almost whispered, then rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat, and walked away, plucking at those ridiculous sleeves.

Wonsik could see he was still good-humoured, but it was still an awful thing to say, and he knew Hakyeon was composing himself, even though he would have known that he didn’t mean it.

He didn’t mean for it to be hurtful.

He didn’t mean it.

Shit. SHITSHITSHIT.

**

They performed, they did well, they said their goodbyes and left the stage.

Wonsik was aware of Hakyeon being a little stilted, looking like he sometimes did when he was doing his job well, but not feeling it. He was grateful for Jaehwan and Taekwoon, who seemed to play off each other well, and allowed themselves to be ribbed by Hyuk and Hongbin, for the benefit of good entertainment. It was all good, for what it was worth.

Wonsik got back to the dressing room early, but found Hakyeon had already taken his things. How had he missed him? He hurriedly took off his outfit and flung it over the metal hanger racks, changing into his own clothes and grabbing his stuff.

On his way out, he bumped into the others. Taekwoon barely stopped for him, surging past so that he could change in the dressing room.

“Beef Beef Beef!” he sang as he passed him.

“Woah, you off? I thought we were having dinner!” Jaehwan shrieked from down the hall.

Wonsik stopped.

“Are we all going?” he asked.

“Hyung, it’s in the group chat. We just talked about it. N Hyung just reminded us all,” Hyuk admonished as he stopped to pass his head mic and receiver to a staff member.

Wonsik was relieved - then he would be able to square things with Hakyeon, who must have gone on ahead with his manager.

He waited for the others, and they all got into one car and sped off, leaving the staff behind to gather their things and clean up. They arrived at the restaurant, late as it was, but knowing that a room had been reserved for them, and that their CEO would be joining them for a regular get-together.

Wonsik entered, his eyes searching for Hakyeon, but found he wasn’t there, nor was he seated with the CEO when they got to the private room.

He felt despondent, and confused that he didn’t quite know what was going on.

“Where’s N Hyung?” he whispered to Jaehwan, who rolled his eyes at him.

“I swear you live in some weird dimension. How do you function, Shikkie?” he muttered, pretending to raise his hand at him, then at the last minute fluffing his hair before turning to the CEO’s secretary to make loud small talk.

“Hakyeon is with his parents, he excused himself well beforehand,” the CEO butted in, pouring some tea for everyone, and batting away Hyuk’s hands as he tried to do it for him. Hyuk smiled sheepishly, sinking down into his seat, if one could call it sinking.

“He did?” Wonsik shook his head, disbelieving that he didn’t know.

“Ravi is the only person here who leaves you on read, and still hasn’t even read your message!” Hongbin joked, shaking his head as he picked up his chopsticks.

Wonsik opened up his phone and scrolled through the thread, not quite sure where in it he would find this information.

Hongbin took pity on him and waved at him to put his phone down.

“His father had a fall two weeks ago. Tonight is the check-up, which the doctor allowed to accommodate his schedule so that he could be there with them today, rather than wait til he was free during the day.”

Wonsik felt his heart drop.

The CEO clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s okay Wonsikkie, I forget almost everything nowadays too. It happens when you are a very busy person.”

“N Hyung doesn’t forget anything, are you saying he has nothing to do?” Jaehwan said through a mouthful of beef. The CEO smiled at him, a little pityingly.

“I have yet to decide whether N is like a mother, or like a politician. Either way, he knows how to depend on others for their support,” he said, prodigiously.

Jaehwan munched as he stared at him. “What does that even mean?” he finally smacked through the juices in his mouth.

The CEO laughed, thoroughly entertained by Jaehwan.

“I’m serious,” Jaehwan said quietly, looking round the table as everyone laughed along.

“Well, you know how Hakyeon always seems to have his shit together,” the CEO began, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. Jaehwan nodded.

“If you look closely though, he is forgetful, sometimes blank, sometimes lethargic. Like a mother. With too many children needing her attention.”

Wonsik snorted at the idol-ness of it all. Of course Hakyeon was the mother. Taekwoon was the father, and the rest were all the children.

The CEO looked at him sharply, his smile deepening.

“But he’s also like a politician. He knows what to do, who to use, and what favours to pull when he needs things to be done.”

Wonsik saw Taekwoon nodding to himself and smirking at Hyuk, who nodded back. He felt like he was seeing Hakyeon through new eyes - everyone else’s.

“So he doesn’t try remembering names, or learning scripts. He asks, he reads off the cards or off the prompter, and doesn’t do any more than he needs to. And, whether you realise it or not, you all aid and abet him,” the CEO finished, lifting his tea and gulping back a mouthful with a flourish.

“Which is how he can do so much and manage you all, without losing himself in the process. Actually, he barely even manages you, because you just fit into the plan like clockwork. And of course, it means he has all the time he needs to care for his loved ones.”

Wonsik saw a little glimmer of pride in the CEO’s smile, and it made him feel even shittier.

**

Wonsik turned as soon as he heard the tones of the passcode on the front door. He watched as the hall brightened a littlefrom the spill of the dim outside light, saw Hakyeon in his beige trenchcoat step into the dorm, bringing in the sweet smell of the cleaner’s disinfectant from the lift lobby.

He watched quietly as Hakyeon struggled with a huge cloth bundle, which he realised was filled with food containers wrapped into a cloth, probably from Hakyeon’s mother. It was heavy, and Wonsik could see the strain in Hakyeon’s face, not from its weight, but from its awkward handling. Hakyeon was frustrated.

He came forward and took it from Hakyeon’s hand.

Hakyeon looked up in surprise, his mouth forming a tiny O. The strain, the tiredness fell away, and he looked young and open for a moment.

Then, his eyes crinkled into a grateful smile, and that young and open Hakyeon disappeared into the courteous, civil, grateful Hakyeon that he knew. Wonsik regretted it immediately, and had to stop himself from snarling.

“Ah, Shikkie, perfect timing,” Hakyeon said, pausing to slip off his shoes and place them nicely aside.

“It’s not perfect timing, I’ve been waiting almost an hour for you to come home,” Wonsik said, too bitterly. He inhaled sharply, shutting his mouth. He turned and headed towards the kitchen.

He hoped Hakyeon would follow him in, but was disappointed to find he hadn’t. He listened for a moment, ascertaining from the sounds he heard, that Hakyeon was preparing for a shower. He heard the water come on, so he set about unpacking the bundle.

Hakyeon’s mother was always generous, and Wonsik could see the labour of love that had gone into making the various foods all neatly packed into containers. More kimchi, various kinds. There was enough for a week, with the six of them always ravenous.

He folded up the cloth and patted it flat on the counter, waiting for a moment. Realising that he needed to go find Hakyeon, he turned, only to find him standing at the doorway, rubbing his wet hair with a small towel, his eyes reddened from…

“You get soap in your eye?” he asked, rather brusquely. It was only after Hakyeon laughed it off and brushed past him that he realised that he had been crying.

“Yeah, that stuff stings,” Wonsik muttered, stupidly.

Hakyeon slung his towel over his shoulder and opened the fridge, standing there, staring into it, his shoulders hunched as he leaned on the door. He looked tired, but also fluid and soft. His dancer’s body couldn’t hide itself, and under all those languid lines, a latent muscular power rested.

“How is your dad?” Wonsik said, his throat constricted.

Hakyeon’s eyes dropped to the floor. Then he inhaled, the softness going out of his body, and stood up straight to turn and smile at him.

“He’s-“

“Tell me the truth,” Wonsik blurted.

To his mortification, Hakyeon’s face changed, his chin crinkled as his mouth turned down at the corners. Those eyes, so full of that trembling warmth, filled with tears and spilled over so quickly. He could see that Hakyeon was aghast at his sudden surge of emotion, and he bunched the towel into his face as if his eyes were a wound he had to stop bleeding.

Wonsik was shocked, and pulled back his hands, which had reached for Hakyeon without him thinking. He stood there, unable to say or do anything, as he watched Hakyeon push that towel into his face. He was making noises, it sounded like crying, gasping, but Wonsik had never heard anything like that, and realised that what he was hearing was panic.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, alarmed, finally pulling on Hakyeon’s hands to see his face.

Hakyeon seemed to gather himself, a superhuman effort that he could see - from the shoulders rolling back, to his back straightening, to the large gulp of air that seemed to staunch his tears. He pulled the towel away, a slight smile on his face as he sniffed, and dabbed at his eyes. It seemed a delicate gesture, but Wonsik could see he rubbed at the corners hard as he wiped away his tears.

Hakyeon laughed a watery laugh.

“It’s just… I’m just tired, Shikkie, don’t worry about me,” he said as he averted his eyes and went to lean against the kitchen counter. The fridge door slowly swung shut.

Wonsik felt irritated. Angry.

Hakyeon was panicking, he was sure of it, and he had all but squashed the panic down, and then downplayed it for the sake of maintaining appearances.

Plus, he was trying to apologise to him for being a shitty friend, and he was trying to help him now, and was being pushed away.

“I don’t believe you,” he blurted again, now also annoyed at himself for sounding so… juvenile. Incapable of dealing with something bigger than him.

“Jeez, Shikkie, you’ve been coming at me all day today, just… leave me alone,” Hakyeon said, his voice sounding empty. He almost glanced up at him, but managed to avoid looking him in the eye. Hakyeon turned and left the kitchen.

Wonsik was incensed. He followed after Hakyeon, but some part of him talked him down as he went through the hallway behind him. As Hakyeon turned quickly into his bedroom, Wonsik sped up before he could be locked out. He talked himself out of raising his voice and confronting Hakyeon - he still wanted to have a conversation, and to have that, he needed to consider Hakyeon over his own feelings of injustice.

He grabbed the door before Hakyeon could shut it and pushed through into the room.

“Wonsik, please,” Hakyeon murmured, crawling into the bed and curling up, facing away from him. He sounded utterly exhausted.

Wonsik came to the edge and looked down at him, reaching forward to pull him back, to face him. Hakyeon let himself be pulled over, and lay there, his eyes staring at his feet on the bed.

Wonsik sat on the edge and took Hakyeon’s hand.

“I’m sorry Hyung, for annoying you all day.”

Wonsik waited for Hakyeon to respond, but he just lay there, his hand in Wonsik’s staring down at his feet with a dead expression.

“I didn’t know you had things on your mind. You seemed… your usual self,” he continued.

Hakyeon huffed, and Wonsik sensed that it was bitter.

“So, I want to apologise. Especially for what I said. You know, before we went onstage,” Wonsik said the words, as determined to say them properly as he was to finish saying them.

He felt Hakyeon squeeze his hand, then let it go before looking up at him, that warmth creeping back into his eyes.

“Thank you, Shikkie,” he started, but then seemed to be stumped for what to say.

“Are you-“ Wonsik started, then waited for Hakyeon to look at him in question.

“Do you have anxiety issues? Was that a panic attack?” Wonsik asked, not knowing if he was even approaching this right.

Then he saw it, saw that warmth change from something that was like a cloak, an armour, to something else, something liquid, something organic. It was there for just a moment, but Wonsik could see it was different, like another Hakyeon inside of him who rarely ever looked out.

Then Hakyeon shook his head, smiling a genuine smile.

“Frustration, I guess. Maybe hysteria? But no, I don’t suffer from panic attacks or anything like that. I’m sincerely, tired, and, for want of a better word, lonely. I mean, I felt alone today.”

Wonsik frowned. Hakyeon noticed, and continued.

“I mean, yes, I was alone with my parents, but that is not what I mean. Yes, my dad could be doing better. But he is actually healing well. It’s just that, well, I see what age will bring. What the future will bring. I see that I am the youngest and most able to look after them. And… I am the last son. And… I see, rather selfishly, you know, that I don’t have anyone to share anything with. Like they do.”

Hakyeon stared into Wonsik’s eyes, at last, letting the depth of his admission reach for Wonsik, who saw that young and open Hakyeon, just being, and not thinking about consequences and responsibilities and propriety. His eyes welled with tears, and a small, soft frown marred his expression. He could see the enormity of Hakyeon’s admission to him, the vulnerability of it, and how little it seemed to matter to Hakyeon now. He was trusting him with this knowledge, taking him in as a confidante, baring his loneliness to him, letting him see what it was that made him who he was, right down to the bare bones of his emotion, his lack.

And into that deep, bottomless gaze, Wonsik felt himself falling, and he leaned forward without thinking, and kissed Hakyeon softly, sweetly on the lips.

Then he kissed him again, this time opening them and delving his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth, a surge of lust building as it became heated, emotional. He heard Hakyeon sob as he received his kiss, and felt those lips close around his tongue once, twice.

Wonsik found himself gasping into Hakyeon’s mouth, little moans escaping his lips as he worked his tongue trying to taste all of him, and felt gratified when he sensed Hakyeon softening and heating his kiss with a fervour that stoked his desire even more. He lifted a hand to Hakyeon’s jaw, cupping it, and felt his heart flutter as Hakyeon leaned into it, bringing them into an embrace as he turned. Wonsik all but fell into bed with Hakyeon, and they clung to each other fiercely as they intertwined legs, ground their hips against each other and stroked each other’s skin.

Finally, Wonsik broke away, and pulled back to look at Hakyeon, his hair ruffled and his mouth full, red and wet. Hakyeon looked back at him, breathless too, his eyes heavy lidded.

“Is this okay?” he asked, a thought occurring to him that he might be taking advantage of Hakyeon in his state.

“Fuck, yes,” he slurred, a small angry frown on his brow. Wonsik laughed, husky and warm and low. He saw Hakyeon visibly shudder, turned on.

“Maybe you’re not thinking straight,” he tried to continue, but was silenced when Hakyeon grabbed his dick through his sweatpants, squeezing it a little roughly. Wonsik groaned, his torso tightening as he bucked into Hakyeon’s fist. He looked into Hakyeon’s eyes as he did, and found he was gazing at him with the eyes of a hawk.

“If you don’t shut your mouth…” Hakyeon paused, his mouth hanging open as he stroked Wonsik’s cock through the material. He watched as Wonsik threw his head back and moaned as he pumped his hips in time to Hakyeon’s strokes. He knew it must be chafing, he was gripping him hard through the cloth, dry. Wonsik seemed to like it, very much. He groaned too, feeling his own erection becoming uncomfortably hard.

He released Wonsik to get up on his knees, reaching over to get lubricant and condoms out of a box on his bedside table, then wanting to take off his clothes, but finding himself being grabbed around the shoulders. He fell forward, everything forgotten on the bed, his hands on either side of his shoulders, so that he braced himself over him.

“Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you. I’ll do it for you,” Wonsik almost whimpered, his eyes glazed over with desire.

Hakyeon kissed him, bringing his body to lay right on top so that he could grind his pelvis into Wonsik’s. His legs fell either side of him, and he found himself sitting up so he was straddling him, seated so that Wonsik’s cock was rubbing in the cleft of his ass through their sweatpants.

He arched his back and spread his knees wide, so that his cock would rub him right there, hard, and leaned back to brace himself on Wonsik’s thighs.

He moaned loudly as he ground his ass back onto his cock, his legs spread wide so that his own cock was bobbing under his pants as he thrust and ground and panted and arched. He was putting on a show, and he wound his body deep and strong and fully, loving the wedge of thick cloth and dick in between his ass cheeks, his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open as he moaned and gasped.

He sat up to find Wonsik’s hands grasping at his thighs, at his taut lower belly as he moved. His eyes seemed haunted, as if he was trying to comprehend that what he was seeing, was his.

He looked up at Hakyeon, who stilled his body, except for the minute grinding motions of his ass. His fingers slipped into the waistband of Hakyeon’s pants, and he pulled on the elastic till his cock sprung free. Hakyeon looked down at it as it moved, heavy and leaking, as he circled his hips slowly.

When he looked back up at Wonsik, he was staring at him, his mouth slack as he too, moved his hips so that his cock would press deep into Hakyeon’s cleft, not quite getting anywhere, but pressing there oh, so good.

“Touch me,” he said suddenly, and Wonsik complied without hesitation, gripping his dick as he kept thrusting. It felt good, but it was dry, and after a while Wonsik noticed the tiny frustrated frown on his forehead.

“Tell me what you want,” Wonsik urged quietly, his eyes imploring as Hakyeon opened his to look at him. He hesitated, still grinding into Wonsik’d fist, his moans becoming a little desperate. He was close to coming, but it was not enough.

“Suck me,” he whined, unsure of how Wonsik was going to take that. He felt a sudden push on his ass as Wonsik thrust hard enough to lift him onto his knees and forward. Wonsik used momentum to pull on his legs with his hands, bringing Hakyeon forward an up onto his chest, and as he scooted down, Hakyeon sobbed in anticipation of what was to come. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the headboard, watching as Wonsik fished for a condom and quickly opened and rolled it on to him. The sensation drove him wild, and he thrust wildly, just as Wonsik took his cock in his mouth and enveloped it with his hot tongue winding up underneath it.

Hakyeon couldn’t help it, he bucked hard, fucking into Wonsik’s small, beautiful mouth for several thrusts before he felt his orgasm begin to wash over him. He gasped, and felt an unearthly moan build as he did, until he was grunting into his thrusts, fucking hard into his climax, his whole body wracking as he tried not to hurt Wonsik, finally grinding deep into his hot, wet fuckhole mouth, his come emptying onto his tongue, his dick sensitive and jerking inside his come-filled condom as Wonsik licked him and sucked him as he slumped against the wall, sighing, moaning, gasping. With a cry, he pulled out, letting himself fall into Wonsik’s waiting arms, and sobbed out the rest of his moans.

He felt Wonsik’s arms go around him, and cradle him, rocking him as he came down, soothing him with little, low coos of what sounded, weirdly, like pride.

Hakyeon buried his face deep into Wonsik’s neck, his smell a balm, all fresh and sweaty and warm with hints of his soap.

“Fuck me,” he whimpered, feeling his hands clutch at Wonsik’s arms. He felt an overwhelming urge to be taken, so that he could give Wonsik something that he never really gave anyone - control. He didn’t know why, didn’t realise he wanted it til that moment - but he just wanted to take it, have Wonsik do it to him.

He felt Wonsik stiffen, in surprise, he supposed, because he pulled back to look at him with a mixture of shock and excitement.

“Please,” he said, his eyes closing because he had nothing to give. “However you want. Hard, if you wish. I want you to take what you want.”

Wonsik looked at him, and he knew he was trying to gauge if he really was okay, because he supposed, Wonsik had never really seen this side of him before. And after bursting into tears, he supposed he would wonder where it all was coming from.

Hakyeon felt a surge of love for this man with his gentle, considerate hesitation.

“It would please me so much,” he finally said, hoping that Wonsik was not about to stop. He closed his eyes, feeling tired, exhausted by the possibility that Wonsik might be put off.

He felt himself being laid back, and heard Wonsik shifting, turning to face him and lean into him. He heard his voice at his ear, and shuddered as he murmured, low and resonant, into his ear.

“I want to hear those moans again. I want to fuck you til you scream.”

Hakyeon squirmed, sighing. He felt Wonsik get up, and heard him take off his clothes. Then, he felt gentle hands slide over his hips, warm and firm, until they slid over his dick, pulling off the condom neatly, taking as much come with it as they could. Hakyeon couldn’t open his eyes, they felt too heavy, even though he felt wide awake. He heard Wonsik open and roll one onto his erection.

He took in the sensations of being gently handled, felt those warm hands run over his body, turning him gently, til he was on his front.

Then, he felt those hands pull on his hips, till he went up on his knees, his ass high, his chest and head on the bed. He felt Wonsik position himself behind him, and the wet slide of the condom along his crack as he brought his cock down, til the tip was at his entrance.

Hakyeon breathed, aware that he was tight, aware that he had given Wonsik carte blanche, basically. He waited, his breath stilling as he willed himself to be calm.

“Aren’t you afraid I might hurt you?” He heard Wonsik murmur, his tone dark.

Hakyeon stopped himself from gasping. He huffed, his eyes now clenching to keep shut. He tried to relax them, and to release the furrow in his brow.

“Yes,” he breathed, his voice small.

He felt a hand settle on his back, just above his crack, and another grip him at his hip, to hold him steady and up on his knees. Then, he felt a surprising flutter of breath, before Wonsik’s tongue licked right across his hole, hot and wet. He moaned, sharply, as pleasure rippled through his sphincter muscles, the contractions causing his softening cock to jump and harden.

He squirmed, his arms scrabbling for purchase in the sheets.

“Don’t move, little Hyung,” he heard Wonsik say in a quiet, soft voice.

“Wonsik-“ he sobbed, just as he felt that tongue push past the ring of muscles into his entry, delving and probing and softening and moulding to his shape. He tried, he tried so hard not to move, but it felt intrusive, and so, so good, and he was torn between wanting to remove himself from this terribly intimate place, and yet also to open himself up and soften and receive.

He had asked for it. He was now laid completely open, completely bare, and he loved it, and hated it, but loved it more and more, because it felt so good, and because it was Wonsik.

He relaxed into the bed, arching his ass to offer more access, denying his body’s instinct to grind back against that mouth and tongue, and held as still as he could, just letting himself receive, letting Wonsik set the pace.

Something inside switched, and he allowed himself to just be, to just receive - and the sensations were more than physical.

He felt an overwhelming something come up - was it joy? was it sadness or relief? - and tears began to form and spill, and his mouth pulled into a grimace as the pleasure built sharply, until finally, he was moaning, crying into the sheets.

He heard Wonsik moan, almost a hard whimper, and realised that he saw him crying, and it turned him on. Then he felt him shift, quickly, and felt himself being grabbed, handled a little roughly, as if there was no time to lose, and then Wonsik was pressing against his entrance.

He pushed in enough for the tip to plug him pleasantly, and he moaned with relief as Wonsik stilled.

He felt him circle his hips gently, pushing in a little at a time, and pulling on him so that he rose up onto his hands, all fours, then rounding his body over him till he rested his forehead on Hakyeon’s back. He could feel the slick of sweat, and rolled his hips slowly to feel out where they were.

“Don’t wait. Do it. Fuck me,” Hakyeon sobbed, turned on by the effort Wonsik seemed to be making not to hurt him.

He heard Wonsik keen, then felt those gentle hands move to his shoulders and push him down hard, rough, so that Wonsik’s weight fell forward enough to bury himself completely, deeply, in his ass.

Hakyeon wailed, and Wonsik groaned, and then Wonsik was bearing down on him hard, both hands on his back, at his shoulders, as he thrust into him so powerfully Hakyeon felt his body surging forward into the bed, his head turned just enough so that he could breathe.

Wonsik was grunting, growlling, and he could feel him going crazy with lust.

Hakyeon cried out in surprise: he was coming again, and he couldn’t move, could only let himself feel as Wonsik fucked his ass through his orgasm. He felt hot spurts of come on his belly, and the sensation of it trailing a little before dripping onto the bed kept him moaning as he sensed Wonsik’s thrust becoming erratic and wild.

Suddenly Wonsik slowed, gasping, breathless - then he stilled, so that Hakyeon could feel his cock pumping hard as he came, the rub of his balls against his own, and a low moan in Wonsik’s throat as his hands gripped Hakyeon’s waist, tightly, almost painfully.

It lasted long enough for Hakyeon’s erection to soften, and he sensed that Wonsik was trying to draw it out, the palms of his hands running soothingly over the planes of his back, as he gently, gently, ground his cock into him again and again.

He only stopped when his cock had softened to the point that the condom was in danger of slipping off. Hakyeon felt him grip the base of the condom and slide out slowly.

He was exhausted. His body was replete with satisfaction and pleasure. He let himself flop onto the bed, onto his own come, and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

When he awoke, he had been cleaned and covered with a fresh bedspread. Beside him, Wonsik slept with his boy’s face upturned, his mouth softly open, and his breath gently puffing with a small snore.

He passed a light finger over those lips, and Wonsik opened bleary eyes to reach for him, drawing him close and burying his face in his chest.

“Good night-“

“Don’t call me little Hyung-“

“My little Hyung,” Wonsik snuffled, laying perfectly still as Hakyeon batted at his arm. There was no reaction.

Hakyeon let sleep take him again.


End file.
